Melting Ice
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: "You don't fall in love with a gender; you fall in love with a person." NatsuGray. Details inside.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tale is not mine.

A/N: My third story today, baby! :'D I've been working on this for a while and finally finished it; it's my first Fairy Tail fic inspired by something Darren Criss said in an interview. I thought it applied perfectly to Natsu and Gray, so there ya go. I'm only on episode 53, so forgive me if I get a detail wrong. Also Raiga is my own character because I couldn't think of anyone else to use from where I am in the anime thus far. Also, there is implied LoLu and Jerza, because I adore those couples as well.

If you don't like yaoi, get lost!

Please review, I could use some feedback. :)

* * *

**Melting Ice**

_"I couldn't face a life without your light."_

_-Slipknot_

A massive explosion shook the land all the way to the beach on which their group impatiently waited. Lucy's eyes were squeezed shut, hugging a banged-up Happy who was whimpering into her chest. Loke's hand was perched gently on her shoulder, for both comfort and support, as the beating he had taken protecting her was making it difficult to stay in their world, his magic supply frighteningly low. Mira was staring at the smoke rising into the murky sky, a worried expression plastered on her face while Elfman paced around her, unable to keep still. Erza was kneeling in the sand, Jellal's head resting in her lap, unconscious. She lovingly stroked his shocking blue hair, grayish brown eyes shimmering. Both of them were badly bruised and broken. Gray sat on a rock, roughly wiping blood spilling from a cut on his cheek away as his mind reeled with the same name as everyone else, over and over again.

_Natsu._

Another explosion shook the beach, and fire could be seen burning brightly in the distance. Everyone tensed at the cinders floating down from the sky like confetti, and the roars filling the quiet air from both the angry clouds and the beast Natsu was currently up against. Happy suddenly began to sob uncontrollably into Lucy's bosom, causing her heart to clench.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Lucy murmured soothingly, plastering a fake smile on her face as she fought to keep the quivering out of her voice. Tears brimmed from her chocolate brown eyes, but she stubbornly refused to let them fall. She had to be strong. "Natsu should be back any minute now."

"We just have to believe in him," Loke added, tightening his grip on Lucy. Mira turned to look at them, her eyes shimmering with hurt.

"He should have let us help instead of sending us away," she said softly as tears streamed down her cheeks, her brother patting her gently on the back.

"We couldn't do anything in our condition, and it was Natsu's fight," Elfman replied sympathetically as Mira sobbed into her hands. "Please don't cry, sis." Just then, Jellal began to stir.

"Erza?" He croaked, her face slowly coming into focus. She smiled tentatively down at him, relief clear in her exhausted features.

"Thank goodness you're awake," she murmured, giving him a gentle, upside-down hug and a light peck on the lips. He returned the smile before his eyes roamed over their group, feeling too worn to sit up yet. His head pounded painfully, and he arched a blue eyebrow in confusion when he realized that a certain pink-haired someone was missing.

"He's out there, battling Raiga alone," Erza said quietly in response to his puzzled look. Jellal gazed up at her sadly, seeing the tears threatening to spill as she watched the thick, black smoke rise into the sky. He lifted his hand and placed it gently on her cheek, tenderly wiping away a stray tear that had escaped. Her eyes found his, and they locked gazes, her fear for Natsu's life clear in her shimmering eyes.

"Natsu can handle this," he told her firmly, though his voice was comforting. "We've both seen how powerful he truly is; I have absolute faith that he'll come back alive." Erza nodded, leaning further into his hand.

The only person not receiving or offering comfort was Gray. In fact, he wasn't paying attention to anything but the fireballs flying from the direction of the battle and his own hurricane of thoughts. His teeth and hands were clenched tightly, half his face covered in shadow concealing the conflicting emotions playing on his bruised face.

Gray couldn't help but feel angry and a little hurt that Natsu had sent him away. Didn't he realize that Gray would always have his back no matter what? Didn't Natsu trust him? Gray knew that Natsu held a personal grudge against Raiga, another dark wizard and servant of Zeref, for he was the reason Igneel was dead. But he didn't have to face him alone.

His heartbeat grew painful and heavy as worry ate away at his chest. He and Natsu may fight all the time, but they were still best friends. Gray couldn't imagine a life without the pink-haired dragon slayer; it would be dull, and meaningless. Losing him was a thought too painful for Gray to even consider. He clenched his fists tighter, hands shaking slightly as another ear-splitting explosion tore through to the beach.

"Don't you dare die on me," Gray whispered seriously, fighting to keep control over his emotions like the rest of the gang.

It felt like an eternity as they waited with bated breath in the sand for their fellow guild-member to return to them. It could have been hours, days, even months before the roaring and flames finally ceased and the land finally stilled. Everyone tensed even further, knowing that they were soon to discover who had been the victor. Gray's eyes squeezed shut in a silent warning.

_I swear, if you die Natsu, I'm gonna kill you! You're not allowed to leave me behind!_

He opened them again, keeping them trained on the path through the trees to the beach where Natsu was sure to come from. What disturbed Gray was that this time, Natsu hadn't promised he'd come back alive. But Gray had absolute faith that he would… he had to.

Trudging slowly and painfully down the forest path was none other than Natsu Dragneel, heading to the beach where his friends were waiting for him. He was in really bad shape; his skin was covered in bruises and cuts, and there was a massive gash down his shoulder. His right ankle was broken, not to mention a few ribs. His vest had been scorched to ashes and his pants were torn and dirty. The only thing still miraculously intact was the precious scarf Igneel had given him that he wore frequently around his neck.

Natsu winced as he thought of the dragon that he considered his father, who was now dead. The bastard Raiga, a dark dragon slayer, had killed him when Igneel had tried to stop him from turning all dragons into his evil slaves to take down the magic council and rule the world. Now dragons were nearly extinct. Natsu and his Fairy Tail friends had arrived a little late, but thankfully in the end he was able to defeat Raiga.

Magnolia was safe again, and the enemy was dead. Even though it still hurt, Igneel had been avenged, and that was comfort enough for now.

Natsu limped on, the beach finally coming into focus. He gripped his bloody shoulder tightly, using what little strength he had left to move quicker.

He couldn't wait to see his friends.

Gray kept his eyes trained on the path, impatiently waiting for Natsu to return to them.

_Come on, where are you, you flame-brained idiot?_

That's when a familiar head of pink, disheveled hair caught his eye. Gray immediately stood up from the rock he had been sitting on, his dark eyes widening in relief as he ran toward his rival. Somewhere along the way he lost his clothes, but Gray really couldn't care less. Natsu was alive, and that's all that really mattered to him.

He threw himself at the surprised dragon slayer, and grabbed Natsu's scarf with shaky hands. In that moment, Gray lost control of himself and crushed his lips to Natsu's. The kiss was rough but electrifying; Natsu's mouth was hot like fire whereas Gray's was cold as ice, creating an intense melting sensation for both boys as their mouths moved innocently against each other. Natsu's hazel eyes widened in shock at first, but he soon closed them and relaxed into the kiss. When they finally separated, Gray pulled Natsu into a bone-crushing hug, wrapping his arms tightly around the dragon slayer's neck. He buried his face in Natsu's scarf, the fabric dampening slightly as the reality of everything that had happened really sank in.

Natsu was slightly alarmed by the cold tears seeping through his precious scarf, but touched at the concern Gray was so openly displaying for him. He tiredly wrapped his arms around Gray's waist, holding him tightly to support his own body weight.

"Promise me right now that you'll never do something that stupid alone again," Gray whispered in a strangled voice quivering with anger and relief. Natsu chuckled lightly, resting his chin on Gray's shoulder and closing his eyes peacefully for a moment.

"Meaning whenever I do something stupid I have to drag you along?" he replied softly, leaning heavily into his rival. Gray tightened his grip around Natsu, letting out a strained, quiet laugh.

"Damn straight."

They refused to let go, each one lost in relief that the other was safe. Natsu was a little surprised by his feelings at that moment and when Gray had kissed him. He couldn't help but feel home, like he belonged right there in Gray's arms. Somehow it just felt right. And Natsu, being the simple-minded guy he was, decided not to question it.

"Natsu!"

He slowly opened his eyes, an exhausted smile settling on his face at the people sprinting towards him, all with tears in their eyes. They glomped him and Gray tightly in a big Fairy Tail group hug, Lucy sobbing about how stupid Natsu was and Erza crying that she was so glad he was safe. Happy flew out of nowhere, landing hard on Natsu's head and began sobbing into his pink hair. Gray still had his arms wrapped tightly around the dragon slayer in the middle of the fray.

Natsu's eyes fluttered closed again, reminded once more of why Fairy Tail meant so much to him.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Somehow, Mira managed to get everyone into a boat and take them all back to their guild, as she had the least amount of injuries. Master Makarov was a little angry at them for being so rash and going after Raiga without telling him, but he was mostly relieved that they had all returned safely. Everyone was exhausted and sent immediately to the infirmary upon their arrival, some already passed out from their injuries. But they were all still alive, and that's what mattered most.

It was the day after, and Natsu was just outside the guild on a ledge over-looking the lake. The sun was already beginning to set, its rays casting a warm, orange shadow across Magnolia and causing the water to sparkle. Natsu had slept most of the day, and was feeling rejuvenated which is why he snuck out of the infirmary. There were bandages wrapped tightly around his shoulder, lower waist and ankle, not to mention a few smaller band-aids on his chin and hands, but he was feeling perfectly fine.

Well, despite the fact that he kept thinking about a certain, dark-haired ice mage.

Natsu decided that he loved Gray, and Gray loved him. What they had shared the other day was something special, and couldn't be anything but love.

The dragon slayer chuckled to himself, a huge grin spreading across his face as he crossed his arms over his bare chest (he still hadn't gotten a new vest) and fondly watched the sunset. Who knew that things would end up this way, especially when he and Gray fought so often? Then again, though they always stated that they couldn't stand each other, the boys shared a bond deeper than almost everyone in Fairy Tail.

Destiny was funny that way.

Gray sighed when he finally spotted Natsu watching the sunset. He had been wandering Magnolia for hours searching for the fire mage, his wounds from yesterday aching from the strain. He touched the bandage on his cheek tenderly, wincing at the pain that shot through his face. _Damn you, Natsu! Couldn't you have just stayed in the infirmary like gramps had said!_ he thought irritatedly. Another glance at Natsu peacefully watching the sunset had his heart racing; pain momentarily forgotten. He approached the oblivious dragon slayer, dreading the conversation that was soon to follow.

The truth was that Gray really didn't know why he had kissed Natsu the other day. It had just kind of happened; he had been so happy to see Natsu alive that he had done it in spur of the moment. But now what? He definitely felt something when they kissed, but he was scared to face the consequences; especially in a world where same-sex relationships were frowned upon. So he had to set Natsu straight.

"Oi, where's your vest?" Gray called out, making his presence known. Natsu spun around in surprise and smirked at the ice mage standing a few feet in front of him.

"Where's your pants?" he replied cockily. Gray gasped in surprise, looking down only to see his navy blue boxers. Why did this always happen to him?

"I must have lost them on the way…" Gray grumbled to himself. His expression then turned serious, causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow. "We need to talk. About yesterday…"

"Yeah about that, does that mean that we're boyfriends now?" Natsu asked seriously. Gray spluttered, his face reddening slightly.

"Wha- no!"

"But we kissed!" Natsu exclaimed, his brow furrowed in confusion. Gray face-palmed. The simplicity of Natsu Dragneel's mind was incredible.

"A kiss doesn't automatically mean you're together," Gray explained in disbelief. "And besides, we're both guys." The fire mage crossed his arms, raising a delicate eyebrow. There was a challenge in his blazing hazel eyes.

"So what? I definitely felt something and I'm positive you did, too," Natsu argued.

"It doesn't matter, it won't work!" Gray huffed, turning around in defeat. He ran a hand roughly through his dark, bluish-black hair. "That's not how the world works. Let's just forget what happened and move on." He began to walk away. His heart screamed at him to turn around, but his stubborness and pride won over.

"Gray," Natsu called, voice surprisingly soft.

The ice mage froze as a warm hand captured his own in an iron grip. He turned around to find himself face-to-face with Natsu. His signature grin was plastered on his face and the sunset behind him made it appear that he was glowing. Natsu squeezed Gray's hand gently and closed his eyes in a cute smile.

"You don't fall in love with a gender; you fall in love with a person."

A light pink blush dusted Gray's cheeks at the truthfulness of Natsu's words. He always insulted Natsu for his intelligence, but Gray was really the dumb one here. It was amazing how big an effect the dragon slayer had on everybody he talked to. Another reason why Gray loved Natsu so much. Gray let go of Natsu's hand and tangled it in his soft pink hair instead, bringing their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss, the other one winding around Natsu's toned waist. Natsu smiled against Gray's lips, looping his own arms around Gray's waist as their tongues battled for dominance. He playfully bit Gray's bottom lip, chewing softly on it before they separated. They grinned cheekily at each other, eyes closed in contentment as they basked in the moment, the sun slowly beginning to slip behind the horizon.

Gray couldn't help but laugh, the sound loud and free. Natsu raised his eyebrows in confusion, but laughed with him, enjoying the beautiful smile on Gray's shining face. The dragon slayer was right. It didn't matter what gender they were. All Gray knew was that he loved Natsu Dragneel and couldn't live without him. World be damned. They were happy, and that's all that mattered.

Because they didn't choose who they'd love; love chose them.

**The End.**


End file.
